Today, there is no satisfactory therapeutic drug for viral diseases, and development of a new antiviral agent is waited for.
This invention relates to 2-halogeno-oxetanocin A, phosphoric ester thereof and their salts which are expectedly useful as therapeutic drugs for viral diseases.